Change and Knowledge
by Inu-Boi-Bigs
Summary: Marry begins a Journey to find herself and discover what she will become. Joy and sorrow will not test her for she will learn and be guided by knowledge to what she can do on this Journey. Rating May Change To  M  Later. hatus


Marry Parker a 9 year old girl on a small colony of AH-103 the third planet in one of **Seyfert's Sextet** a group of galaxies about 190 million light-years away from Earth in the constellation Serpens Caput. Marry is currently outside on a picnic trip with her parents and her elder brother Tom.

(Predators)

Unnoticed by the group they were currently be watch by Syl-Fictot a Predator scientist and the group of hunters assigned to follow him currently they were tracing a group of UF (United Federation) scientists that were watching the family as they played around.

One of the Hunters Skyer a new trainee but currently one of the most promising hunters within the group notice one of the male scientists arguing to another one a female of the group.

(Human Scientists)

"The little girl is the best choice for the experiment" The male scientist argued to the female.

"I most disagree she is too young her body won't allow the embryo to develop fully and most likely end up wasting our time." The female turned around towards her colleges. "The brother is stronger and will produce a stronger Xenomorph."

"Enough" the chief scientist hissed sharply towards the two in his research team. "We'll go with Johns idea" 'Pause' "We haven't yet tested what will happen if we use a child in our research, but just in case take the brother ass well and kill the parents."

One of the 6 person science team took out a air riffle and aimed it at the father of the children and squeezed the trigger.

(Family)

"Back to what we were talking about" Mark the father of the children stated turning back to his wife. "I've been offered a job at the public affairs office on Cherra Prime and it would be a big step up, we would even be able to put Tom into a higher end college allowing him to start gaining some background in higher politics or maybe start on a military background god knows how stubborn the boy is."

"But Mark if you know that Charra Prime has started turning into what Earth is like." Kristin stated looking over to her children. "I like the greenery and not the steal, you see how Marry loves the out doors."

"I know what you mean I like the greenery to and being I will be one of the heads of the department I can push towards an equal balance community like Zantross has." Mark stated.

At that moment a projectile flew trough the air and impacted Mark in the neck sending him into Kristin's lap seeing the projectile a syringe dart she turned to her children and bellowed out loud "Tom get Marry and run."

Tom looked to his mother at that moment and seen the dart imbed itself into her arm with her collapsing just as she finished yelling. "Marry run to the woods" but Marry wasn't doing that she had just been tranquillized and was now face down on the ground. Tom ran over and scooped her up making a fast dash toward the tree line, but he had no idea that he was running straight towards the scientists and as he came thru the trees the men were weighting for him.

(Lab on the USS Harlot)

Tom wasn't even awake when the face hugger attached it-self to him and he wasn't going to wake up again as the embryo would but out long before he would even begin to stir. Marry on the other hand was put into the chamber with the queen of the Xenomorphs for she was just starting to berth another egg.

The Queen was thoroughly upset for these creatures that held her captive kept poking and prodding her taking skin samples and seeing how fast her hide kept healing itself. Now they even dared to inject her egg membrane that has caused her to birth this deformity that to the naked week eyes of the humans would not see a difference to but she knew in its DNA that it was inferior and would be an abomination to her senses.

The queen watch as the door opened and the human brought in another test subject trying to instigate her into making another egg but as the queen looked down and the little creature on the floor in front of her she looked into the little humans body to see that it was too weak to sustain an embryo and that for some reason this little one had high electrical waves going on inside her mind.

With a load hiss to the human ears but to her offspring it would be words. "Grrrrrr This one would have made a great warrior in a few months if only I wasn't contained."

"Mother why you so mad the others are restless from you mood" The queens head soldier hissed while using telepathy to talk to the Queen.

The queen hiss back but talking thru the link "It's why are you so mad" the Queen reprimanded back. Sad that her offspring only had such weak vestals to be born from and that they were so incompetent.

"You understand me fine don't you" The warrior talked back.

"You are weak even thou you are the strongest yet to be born." The Queen even though born with all the knowledge from past Xenos was sad that she had birth the weakest lot yet of Xenos in their line.

The warrior got mad and turned towards the wall blocking him from her "I'll get to you and free you, then we'll see if I'm so weak." He ended the conversation to the Queen and blocked his mind from hers.

"Idiot now you won't be able to talk mind to mind anymore." The Queen hiss out load her reprimand and turned to look at the little one in front of her. The child was beginning to stir and awaken from the substance that these scientists had used on her.

Marry woke up with a groggy mind "Who keeps yelling so load" she voice out in her mind. The Queen was slightly taken aback for this young one had talked in her mind to the Queen, which has to her knowledge never been done.

Hissing back to the child "How can you talk to me?" Marry jumped to her feet and back to the wall as soon as she looked up she began to scream. "QUITE" The Queen yelled and the little one, soon after Marry had shut her mouth ending the scream.

"w-ww-who said that?" Marry was stammering while looking around while keeping a close eye on the Queen who was observing how she had kept her eyes on her while trying to learn where the voice had come from and just as she stopped turning her head and looked at the monster to her but was the Queen, she watched as the creature birthed the mutated egg.

"I-It was you who talked in my mind wasn't it?" The Queen lowered her massive head to the lowest it was permitted just high enough if the girl was next to the head only her arms would reach the Queens chin. The Queen had her neck shut in-between two massive sized doors with a hole only big enough for the neck, with her body was chained from behind with a walkway to the back of her body was within the same room allowing people to walk back.

Looking at the little girl she began talking to her but had for warned that their talk was only going to be in their minds. When the girl asked why the Queen took note of her curiosity and was very thankful of it.

The two had talked about everything and anything and by the end of it the little girl was told by the Queen that the scientists had brought her here to be tested on and since Marry was smart to begin with knew she wasn't going to be able to escape being how young she was and had no idea where to go. She knew not what to do and growing tired went to sleep in a corner of the room that had for some reason had a cot.

The Queen knowing it was getting close to the time for the egg to open cursed to herself for not being able to save the girl for another egg but figured what has happened, happened for a reason for now she knew what the humans thought process worked and began to search their brain waves learning from them what they knew.

The face hugger crawled forth and even as the queen hissed for it to die and kill itself made its way to the little girl and attached itself to her face. Just as it had implanted the embryo into Marry it fell to the floor and dissolved into and acid puddle in the floor burning its way down thru the ship.

Marry was awoken be a severe burning in her chest and what felt like boiling water going thru her veins. "It hurts" Marry kept saying in her mind over and over. The queen watch in mild fascination by her heat sensor as the girl that she learned was called Marry arms and legs seemed to glow in extreme heat they fade. The acid from the embryo had worked itself to the ships main hydraulic pumping line and main gyro gravity regulator line eating away the metal.

Warning alarms sounded that the ship was lost and to abandon ship the crew worked its way to the escape pods and jettisoned to the planet outside the ship the pods screamed thru the atmosphere to the eastern hemisphere. Marry looked around in panic as her blood boiled thru her veins the Queen was quite know full well what was happening and that the safest place in the ship except for the escape pods which where too small for her only her children could fit in them and the shuttles for which she couldn't pilot so she just waited for the ship to crash and be free again.

A sudden thought came to the Queen "Marry my children and I are safe and will most likely live thru the crash, you need to go thru the hole in the floor and make your way to the escape pods according to what I have learn from the scientists follow the signs in the halls."

"But I-I-I-I will be alone I cant l-l-l-l-live or survive." As soon as the words left her mouth she recoiled over in pain. "IT HURTS" Marry screamed out and made her way over to the Queens head. The Queen lowered her head and as soon as Marry touched it a massive amount of knowledge Human, Predator, and Xenomorph all went into her mind. Marry collapsed unconscious on the flood, and the Queen sighed knowing she wouldn't wake up in time to escape safely.

The Xenomorph that burst out of Tom Busted thru the hole just as the Queen had sighed. "Mother, you are Mother." The Queen was proud for this offspring was strong by far for instead of the long sleek head it had a crown symbolizing its strength. "Young one you are strong I have a task for you." "Anything you wish mother" the Xeno bowed its head to his mother. "I need you to take the young one their to an escape pod, I will guild to way thru our link but you need to make haste."

The crowned warrior looked to the child and then the floor the Queen took notice and as she was about to suggest busting the door and taking the halls the warrior did just that on his own. The Queen was beyond proud at this moment. The warrior went about his task and brought Marry down the halls at a breakneck speed to the pods and as he set her down the Queen told him "put her in the seat and grab the bar above her and pull it tight to her chest." The warrior observed the contraption and the workings of the capsule and how it worked and testing a few seats before putting the girl in one. He had bent one of the bars of the other seats and broke one completely off and tossed it out side the capsule. After securing the girl he made his way out of the capsule back into the ship corridor. "Pull the bar in the panel next to the capsule lightly just like the bar in the pod." Following per her instructions the capsule door closed and jettisoned out to the planet but going to the southern part of the eastern continent covered in thick forest and planes of field land.

"Gather your fellow brother and sisters and than come back to me for it will enhance our chances to survive the crash just like the girl" The Queen instructed.

NEXT TIME MARRY SURVIVES ON HER OWN AND LEARNS, SOME SURPRISES LATER ON WILL ARRISE STAY TUNNED.

INU_BOI_BIGS


End file.
